Silly
by Doof-fan
Summary: Because that's how he felt after being compassionate at that moment. Perry's thoughts based on Road to Danville.


**First, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if you see some spelling and/or drafting mistakes. Please don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews about every mistake you see, I would be happy to learn.**

 **Second, this fic is from 2013. I wrote it in 15 minutes in Spanish after watching the episode "Road to Danville", one of my favorites of the whole show (You can find the original version on my profile). I want to thank my great friend Noddy (Tyrannotitan333 on Deviantart) for helping me to translate and correct this story, so this version is dedicated to him :3**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Silly_

 _Summary: Because that's how he felt after being compassionate at that moment. Perry's thoughts based on Road to Danville._

* * *

Summary: Because that's how he felt after being compassionate at that moment. Perry's thoughts based on Road to Danville.

Great. One would expect something like that. Because of the fault of that ridiculous invention, they had been trapped in that dry desert, had to endure hours of increasingly absurd monologues and had to save Doof every second. And it was in one of those moments when pity was winning over him, that he bought tickets for the both of them and finally they would leave that place once and for all, go home and return to routine.

But no.

He didn't know what to feel or think at that moment. On one hand he was incredibly irritated by how he had been cheated, and on the other hand he was angry with himself for having been so naive. All those years of training to hide his emotions, to distrust his enemies, and thanks to a moment of weakness, was walking aimlessly down a road to a Danville that could be light years away. And to top it all off, he didn't have his jetpack to fly away. Whose fault? Yes, Doof's. If it were not for him they would already be at home, forgetting the matter and both preparing what they would do the next day. He rolled his eyes remembering that absurd moment when he let the doctor touch the turbo button and thanks to it they really were trapped.

Great. Perfect.

Those were the moments in which he really hated his enemy. Any other agent would have gone, would have abandoned him in the hot and arid desert, and would have gone to celebrate the tranquility they would have for a couple of days. But he was not like that, for some strange reason he couldn't be like that. He frowned even more when he remembered that Heinz had blamed him for all his failures in the junkyard. He increased the frequency of his steps and with a really bitter expression he just kept walking. He would not know what he would do when he returned home. Revenge? No, that was not at all with him, but he would not be as compassionate as he had been this day in the future. Never more. He had lost all confidence.

Thirst was already beginning to beat him. His tongue was dry and his mind kept reminding him of how stupid he had been. The suffocating heat did not help much either, and he began to worry about his survival. He was a semi-aquatic animal after all, he could not bear much by the incessant heat of which he was prey.

He could not stand much longer.

He was already thinking of surrendering after moving forward (or so he thought) until he saw a shadow approaching him. Surely it would be a mirage, or death had come to look for him. The heat did not let him think clearly, and he felt so exhausted that soon his legs would stop responding.

He heard a familiar voice. Had he come to look for him? He could not believe his eyes. His nemesis, the one who had left him there, came to look for him! He went up to the jetpack and for a moment removed from his mind all the negative thoughts he had a moment ago against Heinz. Yes, he was despairing and tired, but this action had surprised him in such a way that he could only feel gratitude to the doctor, and a deep sense of relief.

He already saw the city in the distance. Although his conscience advised him not to do it, this time he followed his feelings and gave Doof confidence to activate the turbo so he could arrive in time for his play. It was a way to thank him for reconsidering and not abandoning him on the road. Although he did not want to acknowledge it, a small part of him knew that he would not be able to leave him for a long time.

Those were the moments when he was grateful to be right.

* * *

 _ **Greetings from Doof-Fan, thank you for reading :3**_


End file.
